This invention relates to the field of portable, thermally insulated coolers for general and recreational use and, more particularly to such a cooler which contains a receptacle for frozen coolant.
Traditional cooler chests have been large and cumbersome and adapted to carry ice in the same compartment as the contents to be kept cool. However, there have also been provided coolers with a self-contained, removable cooling unit and smaller, lightweight coolers to fit the needs of only one or two people. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,607; 1,998,681; 3,406,532; 4,024,731, and 3,678,703, and in German Pat. No. 946,813.
All of these patents except U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,607 to Bair et al. show the cooling unit for use in cooling and no other purpose. Bair et al., on the other hand, teach the use of a removable cooling unit which also acts as a shelf and storage tray. Unfortunately, the lower compartment in Bair et al may conveniently be reached only by removing the objects in the cooling unit and then the unit itself. Also, the cooling unit rests on a small ledge and is not secured to the cooler. Like many known coolers the Bair et al. cooler has a carrying handle but may not be carried hands free.